Me Myself and I: Tai's Story
by Luvya
Summary: Tai has to write an autobiography for himself. Can he do it?
1. Default Chapter

**Me: **Okay I decided to do a autobiography series staring the older digidestioned. 

**Dark Biyomon: **Who's up first? ****

**Me: **Glad you asked Tai's going to be first up, then Matt, then Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe. 

**Tai: **I'm up first? 

**Me: **Yep you better get cracking! Oh and I don't own digimon

Me My Self and I 

An Autobiography of

Taichi Kamiya Of course it matters. We can't take the chance that it doesn't- Tai Kamiya 

That's what I say about computers when they're acting up: just give them a couple of good whacks!" – Tai Kamiya

Prologue 

School's finally knuckled down on us. All the high schools in Obida (including Joe's!) have decided to make us write autobiographies. Yep a book about ourselves and guess what? Mines due on MONDAY. Nothing for doing it on the last moment.

            Anyway there have been a lot of times in my live that I want to include in this and I have no idea what I want to include. Do I write about Agumon? How would I include him with out actually mentioning him, cause I don't think my teacher would like to hear that I've saved the world a number of times. Do I write about my first meeting with Sora? When Kari was born? (Which by complete accident was when I first met Matt!) Or Do I write about my first Soccer Game? Summer Camp? There are so many memories and that's only in the first sixteen years of my life! I wonder what's going to happen next? Knowing my luck it will be some digimon hell bent on taking over the digiworld again!    


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: **After a short first chapter I'm treating you guys to a second chapter!

**Dark Biyomon: **Yahoo! 

**Me: **I'm glad to see you so excited.

**Dark Biyomon: **I was being sarcastic.

**Me: **Oh well, and now to produce the person who is actually writing this fic: Tai Kamiya!

**Tai: **Thank you, Thank you.

**Sora: **And I thought Matt was full of himself

**Matt/Tai: **HEY!

**Me: **Well before these three kill each other I don't own digimon I only own the idea.

Me Myself and I 

An Autobiography of

Tai Kamiya I'll be waiting- Tai Kamiya I'll never let anything happen to you Sora- Tai Kamiya Chapter 1: The Early Years 

The day I was born was an eventful one nonetheless (every day I live is an eventful one so what's new?) It was about two weeks before I was born. My mother and Father had been invited by friends to go to the movies with them.

            Of course they accepted. How was they supposed to know I was going to be born two weeks premature? My mother had started getting labour pains promptly five minutes into the movie. (I guess I wanted to see the movie too!) When my father found out ten minutes later he literary panicked. 

"Okay take deep breaths," He instantly said remembering their pre-birth classes.

"Michael the baby's not born yet!" Mum snapped, "But we should get to the hospital soon…" By now it was twenty minutes into the movie and people where getting more than a little angry. In fact some were even yelling at my parents to be quiet! Soon an usher came to the aisle and shone a touch on there faces and asked- no told my parents if they continued to talk through the movie he was going to have to ask them to leave! My mother told him firmly (nearly yelling according to dad) that she was about to have a baby and that should be free to talk through a movie! The usher paled and said sorry and offered them a complete refund for their ticket and 3 free tickets valid for 2 years. They then left with their friends trailing behind them. 2 hours later I was born, 6lbs. 2oz on the 12 October at 9 pm. 

Like most normal people I don't remember being a baby, I do have a baby book however and from time to time I like looking through it. I like reading things like the fact that my first word was 'mama' and my second word was 'dada', or that I took my first steps at 8 months- earlier than most baby's do. I had my first solid food at 6 months and soon after that I learnt the word 'Yuck'. I recently asked my mother about my first steps this is what she said…

            "When you where eight months old I had my friend over with her child" (Who later turned out to be my best friend Sora) "She was about 1 week younger than you and had brought with her a plastic soccer ball which you two where rolling back and forth to each other. Suddenly the ball rolled past and landed near my feet. I was about to roll it back to you butt you slowly got up (holding onto a chair that was near by) and walked over to us and slowly rolled it back to Sora" Mum paused remembering, "You looked up at me with your big brown eyes and I saw strength in them. Strength that I had never seen before"

            I naturally don't remember this but my first memory is about two years later when I was two and a half…

I had been playing with a soccer ball that had been given to me for my second birthday. I was also watching my mother very carefully. She had been folding the laundry when she suddenly sat down.

"Mama are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and put her hand around her big round belly. 

"Taichi would you please get me the phone?" Nobody had been calling me Tai yet- they wouldn't be for another 6 months. I walked over to where the cordless phone was and got it and handed it to mum. She dialled a number and spoke into the phone.

"Michael it's coming" Dad naturally knew what she was talking about and quickly came home as soon as he could. The next thing I remember was being in the hospital trying to get the only kid there to talk to me.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked almost five minutes after he had came in. I had been there for half an hour already and wanted someone to play with.

"Matt" he said simply.

"My names Taichi wanna play a game with me?" I said glancing over at the play area in the hospital. He shrugged and followed me over to where a couple of cars where. Soon we where playing a rowdy game of 'Street Racers' – a game to this day I can't remember the rules too. A few hours later both our fathers came in and my new friend was soon forgotten.  We both went in to see our mothers. I remember I felt nervous going in to my mother's hospital room at first. I had no idea what to expect. I gathered up all my courage and I walked over to my mother who was lying in the hospital bed in an upright position.  She was holding what looked like a doll to me. Little did I know the 'doll' was my little sister. She was wrapped up in a tiny yellow blanket and she was TINY!

"Taichi this is your little sister Hirikari." I remember being fascinated by her.

"Hika" I tried to repeat the name my mother had said and then I decided to shorten it a little. "Kari" It's strange both of us gave each other our nicknames.             


End file.
